Secretos y Cumpleaños
by Micasse
Summary: Harry descubre el secreto de Draco, qué es lo que hará con esa información?


Caminaba hacia el Ministerio a paso tranquilo, sin ningún apuro por llegar. El día estaba algo soleado y despejado, lo bastante bueno como para que sea extraño en aquella época del año y que invitaba a una pequeña caminata al trabajo. Además, era su propio jefe, no había nadie que lo esperara para regañarlo.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la pequeña tienda de helados como quien mira por casualidad, para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises brillantes, un suave maquillaje y un vestido a medio muslo de color verde pálido; sentada a la espera de alguien, a juzgar por la manera en que su mirada iba de un lado a otro de la calle.

Había algo en aquella chica que le recordaba a alguien, pero no podía dar con quién. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo de pie observándola, pero debió ser un tiempo considerable porque de repente la mujer posó sus ojos sobre él y aquellos hermosos orbes se abrieron con sorpresa, como si lo reconociera.

Fue en ese momento en el que Harry pudo comprender a quién se parecía aquella dama.

-Malfoy?- preguntó sorprendido.

No hubo necesidad de una respuesta, con el hecho de que la "dama" se levantara y corriera fue suficiente.

Sin saber por qué, sus piernas estaban moviéndose persiguiendo al rubio, tenía que confirmar si era Malfoy o no. No tardó mucho en darle alcance, tal vez porque aquellos delicados zapatos de tacón que usaba el rubio no eran los adecuados para una persecución, pero quién sabe.

-Malfoy!- gritó al sujetarlo del brazo cuando se internaban en un callejón.

-No grites! Y suéltame, Potter!- aquello despejó cualquier duda que tuviera sobre la identidad del otro.

-Por qué estás vestido como una mujer? Y muggle para más inri- la curiosidad innata en su persona no podía resistir más el preguntarlo.

-No es asunto tuyo! Desaparece!- el rubio se removía inquieto tratando de escapar, pero parece que con los años, el más fuerte terminó siendo Harry.

-Si no me lo dices, le contaré a todos sobre tu peculiar pasatiempo-

No era verdad, pero eso Malfoy no lo sabía.

La mirada de odio que recibió fue aplastante, lo que hizo que se viera más hermoso. Oh. Eso había salido de su cabeza? Dejaría para después el análisis de aquel pensamiento, ahora quería que Malfoy contestara.

-No pienso darte ninguna explicación aquí-

-Entonces iremos a mi casa-

Sin darle tiempo a nada, los apareció en la entrada del departamento que era su hogar desde hace tres años. No había podido volver a Grimmauld Place desde el final de la guerra y la casa de sus padres estaba fuera de todo plan. Por lo que sin ningún lugar al que ir, compró un departamento en aquel tranquilo barrio muggle, instaló la red flu y todos los permisos necesarios. Tenía tres habitaciones, dos baños, cocina, sala, un despacho con biblioteca que raramente usaba, un patio amplio y una terraza. Era perfecto.

-Un aviso antes de aparecernos sería agradable, Potter! Acaso quieres matarme?!-

-Quiero una explicación-

Rumiando enojado, se sentó en el sillón ubicado en la sala, cruzando las piernas como toda una dama. Sin siquiera mirar al moreno, las palabras brotaron de su boca.

-Hace un tiempo, empecé una relación con Theo. Lo recuerdas? Iba en Slytherin en nuestro mismo año- un asentimiento de Harry fue su respuesta- Theo tenía unos gustos peculiares, por decirlo de alguna manera. En un comienzo todo era normal, el sexo era bueno y no era alguien molesto. Pero una tarde, me pidió que me pusiera el uniforme de Slytherin, el de las chicas. Por supuesto que me negué, era ridículo, pero terminé por aceptar para que dejara de incordiarme. Después de eso, tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida. Parece que aquel fetiche convertía a Theo en un amante increíble-

Harry se quedó sin saber qué decir ante aquel despliegue por parte del rubio. Y con un fastidioso sentimiento de celos que no quería siquiera comenzar a entender.

-Y se convirtió en un pasatiempo en algún punto?-

-No interrumpas, Potter- reprendió- Hace dos meses terminé con Theo, se estaba volviendo demasiado posesivo y el sexo ya no era lo que esperaba. Pero por algún motivo que todavía no comprendo, decidí salir un día al mundo muggle con un vestido que Theo me había regalado y descubrí que una parte considerable de la población masculina muggle estaba interesada en hombres vestidos de mujeres. Y el sexo increíble volvió. Por lo que cada que me apetece, vuelvo a ponerme esta clase de ropa y a divertirme. Pero hace unos días, se me ocurrió ir al callejón Diagon y ver si los magos son iguales en sus gustos que los muggles. Y tenías que ser tú precisamente el que me descubriera, cierto, Potter?. Siempre tienes que ser tú el que descubre mis secretos. Acaso tienes un mapa para saber el momento exacto o qué?!-

Ciertamente tenía un mapa, pero no para esa clase de cosas. El rubio más que molesto se veía frustrado, como si Harry hubiera arruinado completamente sus planes. Para follar con extraños pervertidos?. Pues que alegría, porque no iba a permitir que nadie más se acostara con el rubio de ahora en adelante.

No era saludable el seguir negando que Malfoy siempre le puso caliente. Y ahora había algo que lo atraía de nuevo al ojigris y no pensaba dejar que escapara.

-Todo lo que quieres es tener sexo vestido así, verdad? Pues yo quiero hacerlo contigo de esta manera-

Se acercó lentamente, permitiéndole el alejarse si es que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba por suceder, pero la mirada lasciva de Draco y sus mejillas coloradas, lo impulsaron a continuar.

El beso fue intenso, labios mordiéndose y lenguas jugando una con la otra. Suspiros y gemidos de ambos calentaron el ambiente. Aquello no era una cita, aquello era deseo, pasión y lujuria.

Draco rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos, tirando de su oscuro cabello con sus finos dedos. Para luego bajar las manos y desabrochar la camisa blanca que portaba el otro, botón a botón, acariciando la piel expuesta en un lento juego de seducción. El pantalón fue más rápido de quitar, simplemente bajar la cremallera y sacar el botón de su prisión, rozando aquel miembro que se alzaba duro y caliente, mojando la ropa interior.

Harry jadeaba apresurado, disfrutando de todo lo que el rubio le prodigaba a su cuerpo, pero no pudo quedarse quieto por más tiempo, aquel calor que provenía de Draco lo llamaba como una polilla a la luz.

Sus manos viajaron a la espalda de Draco, bajando aquel cierre lentamente, disfrutando de la piel que encontraba a su paso. La prenda calló al suelo con un suave susurro, permitiéndole admirar aquel pálido cuerpo, aquel extenso paraíso de piel en el que estaba a punto de sumergirse. Sus dedos tocaron las rosadas tetillas, apretando y acariciado hasta volverlas duros montículos en el pecho de Draco, su boca y su lengua lamieron y besaron el hombro, el cuello y la clavícula dejando marcas rojas a su paso. Escuchaba los suspiros de placer del rubio y eran un afrodisíaco para su cuerpo. Le sorprendió no encontrar un brasier, pero pensó que tal vez no era fácil de conseguir para un hombre o era incómodo de usar, quién sabe. Pero lo que sí le agradó, era aquella delicada prenda íntima de mujer, rosa pálido y con encaje en los lados, que no llegaba a cubrir aquel miembro erguido y goteante. Se le hizo agua la boca. Apenas siendo consciente de sus acciones, calló de rodillas frente al rubio. Besó su entrepierna y retiró la ropa dejando en libertad aquel órgano tan apetecible, aspirando su almizclado aroma y besando la punta.

Draco cerró sus dedos entre el cabello de Harry, gimiendo al sentir aquella boca en tan delicada zona. No entendía como había pasado aquello, un momento estaba enfadado con Potter y al siguiente este lo estaba besando de una manera que hizo que todas sus neuronas se fueran de campamento. Siempre hubo algo en el moreno que hizo que cada parte de su cuerpo reaccionara a su presencia, tal vez era esto lo que buscaba desde hace tiempo. Sentirse dominado, deseado salvajemente por alguien, que su cuerpo entero temblara de placer.

-Potter…- murmuró sin aliento, arqueando sus caderas en dirección a la caliente boca que estaba frente suyo.

-No seas impaciente- divertido, metió la punta del pene entre sus labios, succionando lo más fuerte que pudo, obteniendo un fuerte alarido de parte del otro.

-Harry!-

Siguió unos momentos más, antes de lamer toda aquella extensión para pasar a meterlo todo en su boca, sintiendo la punta tocar el fondo de su garganta. No estaba acostumbrado a esto, por lo general sus encuentro eran más de ir directo al punto de interés, pero hacer que Draco gimiera de esa manera y sentir como todo su ser temblaba, estaba excitándolo como nunca creyó posible. Tal vez hiciera eso más a menudo.

-Voy…ya..- eso fue la señal que necesitó para alejar su boca, no sin antes lamerlo de arriba abajo.

-No puedes terminar aún, falta la mejor parte- con un movimiento de muñeca, su bóxer estaba fuera del camino y dirigió sus dedos a la boca del rubio, explicándole con esa simple acción que es lo que quería que hiciera.

-No es necesario, Potter. Siempre que visto de esta manera, vengo preparado- sus mejillas estaban aún más rojas que hace unos momentos y sus ojos evitaban mirar a Harry.

Su cerebro hizo cortocircuito. Es que ese hombre quería hacerlo acabar antes de siquiera empezar? Joder!

-Joder, Draco- gruñó, alzando al rubio por las caderas. Draco gritó sorprendido, enredando sus piernas en torno al moreno y sus brazos en el cuello del otro.

Harry los apareció en su habitación, acostando al platinado sobre la cama y presionando sus erecciones juntas. Lo besó ferozmente, abriendo sus piernas y penetrándolo sin avisar. Ambos gimieron al sentir la unión, el cálido interior de Draco presionando la dureza de Harry. Las caderas de Draco se movieron invitando al otro a comenzar las embestidas, disfrutando de como Harry golpeaba su próstata casi desde la primera estocada.

La mano izquierda de Draco apretó una nalga de Harry, empujándolo más profundo y su mano derecha acariciaba su erección, sabía que estaba cerca de terminar, vergonzosamente cerca. Harry besaba cada parte del rubio lo que tenía al alcance, dejando tantas marchas rojas como le era posible, admirado ante lo bien que lucían en aquella extensión de deliciosa piel.

El final fue abrupto, salvaje y los dejó viendo estrellas. El interior de Draco se contrajo placenteramente al alcanzar el orgasmo, lo que terminó con Harry eyaculando en su interior al sentir aquellas paredes apretando su miembro.

-Merlín, eso fue increíble- murmuró agitado, sintiendo el cosquilleo del clímax recorrerlo entero.

Draco sonrió, tratando de calmar su respiración. Acariciando aquel suave cabello que se había vuelto una de sus cosas favoritas del moreno.

-Crees que podamos repetirlo en un futuro cercano?- a pesar de que su voz sonaba divertida, Harry esperaba que Draco quisiera que aquello no terminara en el momento en el que saliera de su interior y se vistieran para despedirse.

-Depende de lo bien que cocines el almuerzo, Potter-

Tal vez no era la respuesta esperada, pero quería decir que Draco estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, a tratar de seguir adelante con aquello que se había formado esa mañana con el encuentro en el callejón Diagon y Harry estaba feliz, simplemente feliz. Se acurrucó sobre el rubio, rodeándolo con sus brazos firmemente y besando sus labios, dejando que el sueño se apoderara de él.

Tal vez, pensó Draco, mirando con una suave sonrisa a Harry, esta no era una mala manera de pasar su cumpleaños.


End file.
